In a display panel comprising a Thin Film Transistor (TFT) array substrate, the Electro-Static Discharge (ESD) phenomenon may damage internal structures of the TFT array substrate. In particular, the ESD tends to breakdown a channel region of the TFT, causing damage to the TFT, thereby affecting normal display of the display panel.
It has been proposed in the related art to form a short-circuit ring in the array substrate to overcome the problem of ESD in the display panel. However, in the entire process of manufacturing the array substrate, the short-circuit ring is usually formed after forming the channel region of the TFT. Unfortunately, before the short-circuit ring is formed and after the channel region is formed, charge accumulation is often resulted from factors like processes, which causes instantaneous high current. Such high current will breakdown insulating layers between different metal layers of the array substrate as well as the channel region of the TFT, thereby affecting yield of products.
Therefore, there is the need in the art for improved array substrate and display panel.